


A Family of Three

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Children, Erwin and Levi are parents, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Multi, also overprotective, disgustingly sweet and caring parents, eventual Eremin - Freeform, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange was not hard to spot where she sat in the small café, balancing a boy on her lap.<br/>The child’s blond hair was cut just beneath his chin, a fringe covering most of his forehead. His limbs were terribly thin. Levi took one look at the three-year-old before rushing to swoop him out of Hange’s grasp.</p>
<p>Armin Arlert's childhood, told through a series of one-shots - each 300 words long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between me and my friend Sara, who's amazing and I can assure you this would never exist without her. We have combined her undying love for Armin with my Eruri-trash brain. This was either genius or a huge mistake. Enjoy.

**Beginning**

 

Erwin had been talking about children ever since they got married. He had always wanted a son, Levi knew, but the short man was less than eager.

“Children are filthy.” He claimed, every time Erwin brought it up.

 

Then one day Hange called.

“He’s only three, Erwin. I swear he’s an angel.” She pleaded over the phone, “Will you at least see him? There’s no one else I can ask.” Having a friend in social services had its ups and downs. Like when she called in the middle of the night to talk them into adopting some kid who had lost his parents in a house fire.

 

“I don’t want to see him.” Levi grunted.

“We promised.” His husband smiled, “Now behave.”

Hange was not hard to spot where she sat in the small café, balancing a boy on her lap.

The child’s blond hair was cut just beneath his chin, a fringe covering most of his forehead. His limbs were terribly thin. Levi took one look at the three-year-old before rushing to swoop him out of Hange’s grasp.

“Not even a hello?” she smiled nervously. Levi glared at her, carrying the child on his hip.

“He’s skin and bone, you four-eyed madwoman, haven’t you been feeding him properly?”

He was almost shouting. Erwin managed a quiet hello before his husband continued:

“I swear to god he’s pale as a fucking ghost! _Look_ at him, for fuck’s sake!”

The little boy clutched Levi’s shirt, and looked up at him with wide eyes. Levi’s grip around him tightened. Erwin couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“You can’t even take care of yourself, _figures_ you wouldn’t be able to care of a fucking _kid_. You shouldn’t be allowed to be a social worker you piece of-“

“His name is Armin.” Hange said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi let out a quiet groan, and pulled the duvet closer to his chin.
> 
> “Will you go check on him?” he murmured, voice drowsy with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a nightmare. Yes. This is just an excuse to write cheesy fluff. I love Erwin Smith too much. Deal with it.

**Bad dream**

 

There was a shrill cry, and Erwin was woken from his slumber with a start. He lay still for a while, listening. Faint sobbing noises were heard from the bedroom next-door. Levi let out a quiet groan, and pulled the duvet closer to his chin.

“Will you go check on him?” he murmured, voice drowsy with sleep.

Erwin nodded, though he knew his partner could not see him.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

“Armin?” Erwin pushed open the door and stepped into the bedroom to find his son curled up in bed, using his duvet to envelop himself in a cocoon.

“Dad.” He sobbed, and as soon as Erwin sat down on the bed tiny arms were thrown around his neck, “ _Dad_.”

“Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?” Erwin could not help but smile as the boy’s grip around him tightened. Tears were spilling onto his nightshirt.

“You and daddy were gone and I couldn’t find you.” The three-year-old whined. His father felt a pang of guilt when his child looked at him with puffy red eyes.

“Is there anything I can do, my dear?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

 

Levi looked up as his husband stepped through the door, and saw him carrying their son on his shoulders. Amin was no longer crying, but he still looked rather upset.

“What’s the matter, darling?”

“Bad dream.”

“ _Ah_.”

 

Five minutes later both Levi and Armin were sound asleep, the former holding the latters tiny hand in his own as he snored softly. Erwin let a soft smile play over his lips as he gently kissed both their heads before settling to rest.

The next morning they’d all oversleep, and Levi would yell and tie Armin’s shoes for him as Erwin hurriedly prepared their lunches. But, for now, everything was peaceful. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with a five-year-old has its ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my all time favourite chapter, and it's also the first one we wrote!   
> I'm so proud of this it's ridiculous...

**Shopping Day**

 

”Okay, Armin, stay close to daddy. Don’t wander off.”

The five-year-old looked up at his father and was met with stern eyes.

“Okay.” He said – tiny legs trying desperately to keep up with the adult’s much longer ones. The colourful boxes that lined the aisles made the child’s eyes widen in wonder. There was juice, cereal and – most importantly – lots of biscuits. Armin’s favourites were the ones in the blue boxes. As soon as he spotted the packages on the top shelf his tiny hands were reaching upwards. Unsurprisingly, his attempts were futile.

“Daddy, I can’t reach-“ he whined, seeking help, “Daddy?”

 

“There. We’ve got milk and flour, now we just need some detergent- Armin?”

The thirty-something peeked over his shoulder, eyeing the spot where he swore his son had been, seconds ago.

“Armin?” He called out again, voice shrill with worry. Where had the kid gone? The now quite stressed father started tracing his own steps back through the store.

“ _Armin_!” he shouted, gaining a few annoyed glares from other customers as he hurried through the aisles. His heart was beating frantically by the time he reached the cereal section. He was starting to lose hope. He had to find his son. He could not very well come home to tell his husband he had lost him at the supermarket.

 

“Can the father of Armin Smith please come to the checkout, where your son is waiting?”

 

“Armin!” The boy looked up to see his father come running.

“Daddy!” he squealed, eyes red from crying.

“Fuck, Armin, don’t ever do that again.” The adult whispered breathlessly as he enveloped his child in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Armin sobbed, gaining a sigh from his relieved parent.

“It’s fine, just don’t mention this to your father. Let’s get ice-cream.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parent-teacher conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs to lighten up, damn...   
> Stop being such an overprotective mother hen.  
> Yes I get annoyed with my own fics........

**Tiny Chairs**

 

Levi had a hard time believing he was actually there. Sitting on a tiny stool as far back in the classroom as he could possibly get away with, he glanced at Erwin who was sat by his side. His husband was not a small man and it was a wonder that the colourful stool he sat on – no doubt designed for kids – had yet to break.

“Welcome, everyone, my name is Petra Ral and I am your children’s teacher.” The small ginger girl by the whiteboard looked nervous, and curled her hair between her fingers. She also threw little smiles in Levi’s direction and he didn’t quite know how to respond.

 

“Erwin.” Levi hissed, “D’you think he’s alright with four-eyes?”

Erwin sighed, rolled his eyes and placed a finger over his mouth in a hushing gesture.

“Don’t you _hush_ me.” Levi did his best to keep his voice down, “What if she forgets to feed him? Did you tell her about the nuts? A _single_ peanut, that’s all it takes, and it’s straight to the hospital-“

Levi was interrupted by a pair of familiar lips. The kiss was over before he had time to react, and he ended up spluttering something incoherent. They’d never been much for public affection and Levi had to admit it had been quite the shock.

“Levi.” Erwin said quietly, with voice full of authority, “Shut up and stop worrying. You know Hange’s more than capable of dealing with things for a few hours. She loves him, almost as much as we do. Now, _please_ , listen to your son’s teacher.”

Levi huffed, and crossed his arms across his chest, but remained quiet.

 

As soon as the meeting finished Levi all but dragged his husband to the car, in a hurry to get their seven-year-old.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opinions on what's "normal" will always differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little Armin got a friend. that's nice, isn't it??
> 
> sorry this took so long, i've had a lot to do.   
> but now we're back on track and more chapters are coming!

**Prejudice**

 

Armin had grown unusually quiet. The seven-year-old would not talk about it, and his fathers assumed that it was something he’d rather solve on his own. The cause, however, was something Armin himself could not quite understand.

 

“My dad says your parents are weird.” One kid in Armin’s class said, as Armin sat down with them for lunch.

“They’re _not_.” The boy retorted, and received several snickers from the other children. They all seemed to agree with the first one.

“But you have _two_ dads,” a little girl gasped dramatically, “That’s not normal.”

Armin had never really thought about his family as any different from anyone else’s. The children at school, however, seemed to mind.

 

It wasn’t that he was excluded from things, the others were just a little wary of his presence. It was as if they thought him different now that they knew, and it didn’t take long until Armin started to doubt himself, too. Levi worried, but didn’t pry. Erwin simply made sure to read him bedtime stories every night and tell him just how important he was.

 

“My parents say people can be together even if they’re boys.” Armin looked up as a boy sat down next to him. He had dark hair and freckles all over his face. Armin liked him, instantly.

 

“Are you _sure_ nobody’s mean in school?” Levi cupped his son’s cheek as they sat waiting for Erwin to bring dinner from the kitchen. The child shook his head, as his father poured him some milk.

“I like school.” He said, “Can I go play at Marco’s tomorrow? Please, daddy, _please_?”

Levi couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course you can, Armin” he chuckled, and saw blue eyes light up with excitement, “Now would you go check what’s taking your father so long?”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover adventure gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as close to porn as it gets in this fic... Or at least I think so.  
> It's not that easy keeping up a physical relationship with a kid to care for, is it?

**Camping In**

 

At first Levi was opposed to the idea. He didn’t understand what good it would do for the students to stay in school after hours. It had been the teacher’s idea – the whole class camping in school for a night. Most likely it had come from not having enough money for a proper school trip. So instead they had decided to use the school building in any way they could.

Armin had never slept away from home before.

 

“Are you _sure_ you’ll be fine?” Levi sighed as the ten-year-old tied his Chuck Taylor’s. He remembered a time when he still had to do it for him.

“It’s fine, dad, I’m not a little kid anymore.” Levi would beg to differ, but held his tongue. Erwin came down the stairs to say goodbye as Armin left, bag thrown over his shoulder.

“Stop worrying, darling.” He embraced his husband from behind and put his chin on his head.

“I’m not.” Levi looked up and received a kiss on his forehead.

“At least we get the night for ourselves, don’t we?” The shorter man couldn’t help but to smile at that and turned to face his partner.

“Oh, you dirty old man.” He laughed.

 

When the phone rang it was half past midnight and Levi cursed under his breath. His hand was slick with sweat as he reached for his mobile. Erwin’s tongue stopped its path up Levi’s thigh.

“ _Hello_?” Levi groaned, and Erwin tried not to smile at his annoyed tone.

“Mr Smith? This is Ms Ral, Armin’s teacher. Your son is homesick.”

 

It took less than ten minutes by car to get to the school, where Ms Ral and a pale-looking Armin greeted them.

“It’s okay.” Levi sighed, as his son threw himself in his arms, “Let’s go home.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanji pls. Why. I hate myself for coming up with this. //Sara
> 
> I kind of want to write the story behind that dress, though...

**Happy Halloween**

 

”Hange!” Armin ran into the woman's arms.

”Hey, Armin! How's my favourite little monster?” Hange had been assigned the duty of babysitting, as Armin's parents had gone on a weekend trip to the west coast. They had missed the opportunity to go on their anniversary, as Armin had fallen ill, and had therefore decided to take a weekend off later in the autumn. It was an utter coincident that this trip coincided with the date of Halloween.

When Marco called, asking if Armin wanted to join him for trick-or-treating, the little boy found himself lacking the most important thing – a costume.

He was close to tears when Hange found him, digging through his closet in hopes of finding something.

”I don't know what to wear.” he whined, and Hange couldn't help but melt at the sight of him.

”Let's see what we can do, eh?” she smiled, and moments later she found herself elbows-deep in neatly folded shirts – searching through Armin's fathers' wardrobe for something costume-worthy. She had in mind the yellow flower-print shirt she had bought for Erwin's bithday two years earlier. What she found instead, made her gasp aloud.

”Erwin, you _kinky_ bastard.” She grinned, holding up the pink piece of fabric that had caught her attention. It was a short dress, with a puffy skirt, lined with laces and ribbons. Though it would never had fit Erwin himself, it looked to be quite a good fit for his husband.

”Armin!” Hange smirked to herself, ”I found something!”

The dress was, as expected, a little big for the seven-year-old. However, some cleverly used safety pins helped the situation. Soon, little Armin was the prettiest princess in the neighbouhood – a very happy princess at that, when he came home later that evening, small bucket overflowing with sweets.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children get dirt on their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, i haven't posted in ages, i'm sorry.  
> i've been busy, but we're back, and there's more to come, believe me!

**Mud**  

 

The winter had been mild that year and by April all the snow was gone. The weather was warm enough for ten-year-old Armin to go outside without a coat.

“Don’t get dirt on your clothes.” Levi reminded him as Armin left the house.

“I won’t.”

 

“Hey, Armin let’s go to the forest!” Armin’s best friend Marco had always loved adventures and the old forest at the edge of the neighbourhood was the best place to find one. Armin’s face lit up with excitement.

“Yeah, sure!”

The promise to his father was long forgotten as the two boys ran among the trees. Their laughter echoed between the thick trunks as they chased each other through bushes and over rocks. Armin crawled beneath a fallen birch to escape his friend, and ended up in a small clearing. He rose to his feet and was just about to start running again when he caught sight of it.

There was a deer standing in the clearing. It looked at Armin with big, round, eyes and it was so close the boy could see the flaring of its nostrils as it breathed. The animal stood completely still, and then suddenly its ears twitched. In a split second the deer had disappeared into the trees. Armin kept staring at the spot where it had been, moments earlier.

“You’re it!” Marco’s voice suddenly shouted and Armin felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

When Armin came home he had dirt on his trousers and his trainers were soaked in mud. Levi scolded him for ten whole minutes, until Erwin stepped into the kitchen and picked their son’s side.

“Let him _live_ a little, darling.” He smiled, and after five more minutes of arguing Levi had to budge.

“ _Fine_. But, Erwin-” Levi whined. A kiss shut him up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry. This was a very hard chapter for us to write. We've had fifty ideas of different ways this could have played out until we finally settled with this one. I liked how it turned out and I hope you will to.
> 
> Please comment! Every kudos, bookmark and comment we get, lights a little fire in our hearts. We are terribly sorry we haven't answered all comments, but don't think they don't matter because they do! / Sara
> 
> "Too is spelled with two o's Sara" - himse, every day, always.

**Half**

 

It was raining. The drops had started falling just as Armin entered the schoolyard, causing him to jog the last bit. His fringe clung to his damp forehead as he entered the classroom. His teacher, Miss Ral, was sorting out her notes for the first lesson, and she threw Armin a quick glance as he sat down in his seat by the window. The boy paid no mind to the way her brow furrowed.

The other students came dropping in during the next few minutes, and as the last child entered the room Miss Ral cleared her throat.

“Class.” She said, voice breaking slightly, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Armin couldn’t breathe. His lungs had stopped cooperating as his eyes had filled with tears. His cheeks were wet by now, as salty drops made their way down his skin in tiny streams. Miss Ral’s voice and her hand on his shoulder seemed a world away.

Marco Bodt had died on a Wednesday. He’d been out biking with a friend when the van suddenly appeared. The boy had been too caught up in conversation to notice, and the driver hadn’t even had the time to honk.

 

Erwin picked Armin up during lunch. The thirteen-year-old had been too upset to pay attention in class, and Miss Ral thought it best for him to go home. Armin ran into his father’s waiting arms and buried his face in his familiar scent. Erwin’s shirt was stained with tears before they reached the car.

 

Levi could hear Erwin reading as he stepped into the living room. It was Armin’s favourite story. Their son was perched on his father’s lap – red eyes focused on the book in front of him. Levi joined them quietly. Soon Armin was asleep, head resting on Erwin’s shoulder.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipping on ice is something I do on a daily basis all winter, though I'm pretty sure I've never bruised my chin.  
> Also, I just realized our head canons for Levi's past haven't even been mentioned until now.

**Ice**

 

Erwin slid beneath the duvet with a relieved sigh. He had been working late and had expected his husband to be fast asleep by the time he got home. Levi, however, was reading. As soon as Erwin joined him in bed he put the book away, making it obvious that he had been waiting for him.

“We need to talk.” Levi said, voice heavy with concern, “It’s Armin.”

“What about him?” Erwin frowned, leaning his back against the headboard. The look in Levi’s eyes made him uneasy.

“There’s something bothering him, I know there is, but he just won’t talk to me. Did I do something wrong, Erwin? Does he not trust me?”

Erwin gave a comforting smile, kissing his husbands forehead to smooth out the worried creases on his brow.

“Of course he does,” he said, “Let me talk to him.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Armin said, voice shrill and not very convincing. The boy had never been a good liar. Erwin sighed as his son ran up the stairs. He heard the door to the fifteen-year-old’s room slam shut. Levi stood by the kitchen counter, mouth shut tight and with a look in his eyes that seemed to say _I told you so._

When Armin came home one day there was a deep blue bruise on his chin. Erwin was at the kitchen table when the shouting began in the hall.

“Dad, I swear, I just slipped on some ice!“

“I’ve seen more than a few bruises, and that was definitely not an accident-”

“What’s going on?” Erwin asked calmly as he entered the room. Levi was furious, blocking their son’s way up the stairs. Armin’s eyes met Erwin’s and they were filled to the brim with tears.

“Please, tell us what happened.”

 

One week later Armin switched schools.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a fresh start is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter may or may not be inspired by a song from high school musical.

**Something New**

 

The car drove into the school parking lot at ten to eight in the morning. Armin was just about to step out of it as he felt his father’s stern hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Levi asked, and Armin repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, dad, I’ll be fine.”

“Now if _anyone_ is mean to you, you come straight to me, is that clear?” Armin gave a quick nod, eager to be out the car as quickly as possible, “You know your father has a shotgun in the garage, and-“

“Dad, please.” Levi shut his mouth, but the murderous glint in his eye wasn’t gone. Armin chose to ignore it as he opened the door and stepped onto the asphalt.

“See you tonight.” He said, as he ran off towards the main building.

 

Armin kept to himself most of the day. During lunch he sat as far from the other students as possible. It was therefore a surprise when someone suddenly spoke to him.

“Hey, I recognize you,” a voice said, and Armin looked up so see a tall boy leaning over him, “Weren’t you at Marco’s funeral?”

Armin didn’t know what to say, so he settled for nodding.

“I’m Jean.” A hand was stretched out and Armin shook it hesitantly, “Why don’t you sit with us over there?”

 

“Who’s this?” A friendly-looking girl beamed as Jean came walking with a skinny blond boy in tow. Amin realized he had yet to introduce himself.

“My name is Armin.” He said, and the group all welcomed him with bright smiles.

“Well, Armin,” the girl, who had introduced herself as Sasha, smiled, “I’m sure you’ll have a great time here.” Armin nodded, and smiled at Jean who had yet to stop watching him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, it's already christmas, and armin grows up so fast!  
> if anyone's wondering this fic has barely even started. we have so many chapters planned...
> 
> enjoy the christmas spirit, we'll see you soon!

**First Kiss**

 

Armin wasn’t drunk. This fact was important simply because everyone else seemed to be. He’d had to beg his father on his bare knees to be allowed at Sasha’s Christmas party anyway, and he thought coming home drunk was probably pushing his luck. The boy sat among his tipsy classmates, clutching his glass of soda like a lifeline. He had never been good with social events on this scale, and he felt as if the room was slowly getting far too hot and much too crowded. He needed fresh air.

After slipping out the door Armin sat down on the edge of the wooden terrace. The air was cold, though far milder than December ought to be. It was the twenty-third already, and he wondered if a year had ever passed by so quickly before. Things had been good, since he switched schools and-

“ _Armin_?” Jean’s voice interrupted his thoughts, as the taller boy came walking over the terrace. Armin felt something soft cover his shoulders.

“You looked cold, so I brought something-“ Jean began, and Armin couldn’t help laughing.

“It’s a bath towel.” He stated, and swore he saw the other blush.

“I couldn’t find a blanket.” Jean muttered as he sat down next to Armin. They talked for a while. Jean complained that Armin’s dad gave too much homework. Armin laughed that he was just lazy. It was easy, talking to Jean, almost as easy as it had been with Marco.

“Can I kiss you?” Jean asked, suddenly, and Armin’s eyes widened.

“Yes.” He replied.

Jean’s lips were soft and Armin could feel his heart beating like a drum in his chest. He closed his eyes and the sounds from the party seemed to fade away. As they parted, snow started falling from the pitch-black sky.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new year, new chapter. not much armin this time, bc i am eruri trash and not sorry.

**Fireworks**

 

Levi had just downed his fourth glass of wine. The short man had never been good at handling alcohol, but Erwin suspected he needed a distraction. It was the first New Year’s Eve that Armin spent away from home, and though Erwin was a bit nervous himself he knew his husband had to be absolutely terrified. They had decided to have a small party this year, inviting only the family’s closest friends. Hange was there, as well as Mike and Nanaba. Mike had known Erwin since forever and his wife, Nanaba, had been around ever since university. Erwin had insisted on inviting his childhood friend Nile as well, but to Levi’s great relief he had not been able to make it. He detested the man.

“Levi, I think that’s enough.” Erwin couldn’t help but smile as his other half stumbled to reach the wine bottle once more.

“Shut up, old man.” Levi snorted, “Go take a shit or something.”

“Darling, _please_.”  Erwin gave him a scolding look, though he knew his husband’s insults were just empty words. Levi leaned his head against Erwin’s shoulder, and Erwin took the opportunity to sneak his hands around the younger’s waist. Laughter was heard from the terrace, where Hange was just setting up the fireworks.

“It’s almost midnight, you old lovebirds!” the woman shouted, and Erwin feared the worst would happen if they weren’t there to supervise her pyrotechnic show, “Get your asses out here!”

The fireworks, in the end, consisted of two small rockets of which one made it off the ground at all. Levi was about to make a snide remark, but was caught off guard by his husband’s lips against his.

“Happy new year, my love.” Erwin smiled, as the neighbours next door started firing off their expensive firework display.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan Armin du är en idiot och jag hatar dig. (jag älskar dig) //sara
> 
> well wasn't this a fun chapter. actually no. this is like the least fun chapter.  
> but hey, teenagers are annoying little brats sometimes.   
> "Even perfect ones like Armin he is so cute I love him." -sara

**Love**

 

It had started harmlessly. Levi had gone into his son’s room to get his laundry, and noticed the state of the place. It wasn’t news to anyone how much Armin’s father valued cleanliness, and the teenager hadn’t touched a vacuum cleaner for weeks.

“Armin!” Levi shouted. Armin ran up the stairs to see his father’s stern expression, “Your room looks like a warzone. You need to clean it. _Right now_.”

Armin could have just done it. He could have wiped the dust off his bookshelf and picked up his stray socks. However, he really wasn’t in the mood for being bossed around.

“I don’t see why it matters, it’s not _your_ room, is it?”

 

Fifteen minutes later they were both shouting. Armin’s cheeks were wet with tears. Levi’s hair was tousled from the way he pulled his hands through it in frustration.

“You’re never even home anymore!” the man exclaimed, “You’re always off somewhere with that _Jean_. I don’t like it, Armin!”

“It’s not up to you! I see who I want and you shouldn’t fucking care!”

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to me like that, young man, not in my goddamn house!”

“Oh, you’re one to talk! Why do you always pick on me, dad? Do you even _love_ me?!”

 

When Erwin came home it was clear Levi had been crying. He sat on the couch, with an empty expression in his reddened eyes.

“Where did I go wrong with him, Erwin?” He said, voice horse from shouting, “Am I really fit to be a parent?”

Erwin didn’t know what to say to that. He settled for sighing.

“Go talk to him, dear.”

 

Levi sat outside Armin’s bedroom door for forty minutes. Erwin heard them speaking softly as he prepared dinner. After the meal Armin finally cleaned his room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessary conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most difficult chapter I've ever written. A lot of assistance from Sara was needed. I cringed the whole way through. Baby Armin is growing up way too fast for my liking... and Levi's.

**The Talk**

 

”Erwin.” Levi stepped into the kitchen with a strange look on his face, “Go talk to him.”

“What?” Erwin didn’t know what to make of it when his husband’s hand covered his face in distress. Levi wasn’t easily upset, but somehow he didn’t appear angry. He just seemed deeply uncomfortable.

“I found these.” Levi said flatly, throwing something on the counter in front of Erwin, whose eyebrows rose in disbelief, “Now _talk_ to him.”

 

“Armin.” Erwin said, as they sat by the kitchen table one afternoon, “Your dad found something in your room the other day,” Armin looked up from his cup of tea with big eyes, “No, you’re not in trouble, we just need to talk about… something.”

Suspicion was clear in the sixteen-year-old’s face, as he awaited his father’s next move. Erwin cleared his throat and put the red pack of condoms on the table in front of his son.

“It has come to my attention that you and Jean are having sex.”

Luckily Armin had just swallowed his tea, preventing him from spitting it all over the table.

“I want you to know that it’s important you don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. And if it ever get’s too much there is no shame in saying no.”

“Dad, please.” Armin interrupted, his face now as pale as the porcelain of his teacup.

“It’s important. It’s also important that you use protection, even if you can’t get… pregnant.” Erwin gave a nervous chuckle, “And just so that you know, there is no shame in being on the receiving end. I’ve tried both positions myself in the past, and-“

“ _Dad_! Too much information!” Amin looked mortified. Erwin continued.

”Just remember not to use oil-based lubricant, it dissolves silicon.”

If possible, Armin’s face became even paler.

“ _Oh_.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disobedient teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another meaningless fluff chapter, i'd say. armin won't be a teenager forever so we're taking advantage of it as much as we can...

**Breaking Rules**

 

No drinking, home before eleven and – most importantly – no sex. Those were the rules Erwin had shouted from the kitchen as Armin left the house. Jean had asked Armin to come with him to the festival that was held in a neighbouring town. It wasn’t a big deal, really. No ticket fee and no bands worth knowing. But Armin was excited, nonetheless, to spend some time with his boyfriend.

They broke the first rule not long after arriving. Jean knew someone, who knew someone willing to hand out drinks to minors. It wasn’t Armin’s first time with alcohol, anyway. He figured some breath mints would cover the smell for later.

The second rule was broken unintentionally. After a beer or two Armin lost track of time and, before he knew, it was midnight. What Jean had failed to mention was the grand firework display that started at the strike of twelve. Armin adored fireworks and as the first one burst into a rain of colours above them, his eyes lit up with glee.

“Do you like it?” Jean asked, unable to stop himself from grinning at the other’s expression. Armin didn’t answer. He couldn’t find words to describe the bubbling feeling inside him, so he settled for pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss.

The third rule was broken in the backseat of Jean’s car, parked in an empty lot behind the supermarket. It was, Armin thought to himself afterwards, even better than the fireworks.

When Armin sneaked in through the door at a quarter past two the lights were on in the kitchen. He had barely removed his jacket before his father’s voice was heard through the doorway.

“I’m not angry, I’m disappointed.” Erwin said, and Armin couldn’t help but thank heaven that Levi was already asleep.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long but we've been very busy and this was a very difficult one to write  
> the next one will be soon though, i promise!

**Red**

 

The sun was shining and the snow glistened white beneath them. Armin felt as if he was flying, skis barely touching the ground as he went down the slope. The wind against his skin gave a feeling of freedom the seventeen-year-old had grown to love. The biting cold was something he had gotten used to.

It was about two weeks after Armin’s breakup that his father had suggested a family trip. Armin had been reluctant, and Levi had blatantly refused – he was far too busy with work. Erwin had, after a few nights of quarrelling, convinced them both to go skiing. The family hadn’t been skiing since Armin was about ten, and the teenager had been quite excited. Levi had sighed and complained that he would be locked away in a cabin working all day, but the gleam in his son’s eye was enough to motivate him.

They had reached the hotel after a ten-hour-long car journey consisting of Levi shouting that they were lost, and Erwin ignoring the obvious. It was a nice resort, way up in the mountains, and Armin – who’d been pretty upset ever since he left his boyfriend – felt truly content for the first time in weeks.

“Dad you’re too slow!” Armin laughed as he slowed down to allow his father to catch up with him. Erwin smiled, pleased to see his son so happy. He was just about to reply when a strange rumbling filled the air. Suddenly Armin was knocked off his feet. It felt as if a wall had hit him, and his breath escaped his lungs as his body was helplessly buried by masses of white. He was dragged along by an unimaginable force and could do nothing but gasp for air. A muffled scream was heard, then Armin lost consciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to and we're sorry.

**White**

 

”Jaeger” Levi groaned, scribbling a messy D on the essay in front of him. It was probably worth a C, but Levi was a very picky teacher – especially when it came to students he didn’t like. Last night’s dinner with the family had been nice, but Levi scolded himself for putting off his work for pleasure. He had at least twenty tests left to grade when the phone rang.

“Mr Smith?” a voice asked.

“Yes.” Levi’s voice was flat and slightly annoyed – he disliked being interrupted.

“I’m afraid there’s been an incident. You better come to the hospital.”

 

The drive was far too long. When Levi arrived his shirt was soaked with sweat and his hands were shaking. A doctor met him by the reception, her forehead creased with stress.

“Mr Smith,” She began, “Your husband-“

“I want to see my son.” Levi interrupted, voice shaking slightly, though he willed it not to.

Armin had been lucky. He had a minor concussion and a few broken ribs, which forced Levi not to squeeze too tightly when throwing his arms around his son.

“I’m fine dad.” Armin assured, wincing slightly as he received a kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t worry me like that _ever_ again.” Levi sighed with relief.

The doctor from before stepped into the room, the same stressed expression still on her face.

“Mr Smith.” She said, once again, “About your husband.”

 

Until that moment Levi had managed not to cry. However seeing Erwin’s right arm, or what was left of it, made it difficult not to.

“We had to amputate,” The doctor’s voice wavered, “The tendons-“

Levi stopped listening and sat down by his husband’s side, grabbing the hand that was still there. Erwin looked up, still half asleep.

“Levi.” He smiled weakly, and Levi started crying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long! i feel like i say that every time, but i've been very busy so i think i'm entitled!  
> tomorrow i'm off to italy, but if everything goes as planned there will be a new chapter next week as well.
> 
> happy easter, and enjoy!

**Worry**

 

Eren sat outside the French classroom with the rest of his class hoping, like every week, that his teacher wouldn’t show up. Mr Levi Smith was never late, though. Eren hated his French teacher. If possible, Mr Smith hated him more, though the teacher’s dislike was somewhat warranted – Eren sucked at French.

When Mr Smith finally turned the corner a disappointed murmur spread among the students.

“Good morning.” The short man said, voice deadpan, as he put the key in the lock.

That’s when someone started shouting. A brown-haired girl sat a few metres away, crouching over something on the ground.

“ _Help_!” she exclaimed, “Someone, get a doctor!”

Eren didn’t have time to react before someone pulled him along towards the girl. It was Mr Smith. The teacher was pale as a sheet, and as they reached the girl he heard him murmur under his breath.

“Shit, Armin.”

On the ground next to the girl lay a boy, whom Eren vaguely recognized from another class. He seemed to be unconscious. Mr Smith was on his knees, swearing, and then he turned to look at Eren, who froze.

“Jaeger. Carry him.”

“What?”

“We need to get to the infirmary, now carry him.”

 

“Not to worry, he’s just exhausted. A little sleep and he’ll be fine.” The nurse smiled, but the frown on Mr Smith’s face wouldn’t disappear.

“Nonsense.” He replied, “We’re going to the hospital.”

Eren watched awkwardly as the now half-awake Armin was lifted by the significantly smaller French teacher and carried out the door. He was left in the empty infirmary staring at the spot the boy had just occupied.

“Why didn’t you just call his parents?” he asked the nurse after a few moments’ silence.

“Oh, didn’t you know, dear?” the woman laughed, “That’s Mr Smith’s son.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh what was that about getting the next chapter up within a week......... i'm sorry guys! i really am!  
> it's been a while but we're back with more armin for you.
> 
> it's time to say goodbye to armin's childhood. it is a very emotional thing for us to do, but don't worry, this fic isn't even half-finished yet. there are so many things to come!

**Move**

 

Five cardboard boxes were crammed into the car. It was strange, Armin thought, how everything he owned could fit into such a limited space. Then again most of his childhood memories were still at his parents’ house – the old bedroom remaining the same, even without a live-in teenager. The boxes were heavy though, filled to the brim with things he, or Levi, had deemed necessary. Armin wasn’t as weak as he looked, with his gangly limbs, but he struggled to move the cardboard containers. Needless to say Erwin wasn’t of much help, since the accident, but he’d offered to drive the car. Hange was called in to help, but spent most of the day ordering the workforce around. The workforce consisted mostly of Levi, who didn’t hesitate to let everyone know just how unfair he considered this.

“Why do we _know_ this woman?” he groaned as Hange instructed him up some stairs, waving her hands around like a lunatic. Armin wanted to apologise for forcing his dad to help, but the amused look he got from his father made him smile instead.

It was a small flat: one bedroom, one bathroom and a very small kitchen. It wasn’t much, but Armin loved it from the second he set foot in it. Maybe it wasn’t so much the flat he loved, but the sense of freedom it brought to finally live on his own.

“Thank you.” He smiled into Levi’s shoulder as he hugged him goodbye.

“Take care of yourself.” Levi said, “And remember to call. _Often_.”

 

That evening on the sofa, after a bottle of wine, Levi leaned his head on Erwin’s good shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

“He’ll come visit, you know”, Erwin murmured. Levi nodded, but couldn’t help thinking the house seemed far too quiet. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk armin is gay, sad, and lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry about not posting in a while, but... school. and stuff.   
> it's summer now, though, so things will be less stressful.   
> enjoy silly drunk armin.

**Drinks**

 

“I still don’t understand why I’m here. Wasn’t this supposed to be a _girls_ ’ night in?” Armin took another sip from the Cosmo in his hand, grimacing slightly at its sourness.

“You’re gay, sad, and lonely. That’s good enough.” Ymir said, as she tasted her drink.

It had been Krista’s idea from the start, “getting the girls together”. Armin didn’t know how to feel about being one of “the girls” but then again, Krista and Ymir were his only friends on campus.

“The real question is what I’m doing here.” Mikasa said as she entered the living room, handing Krista a drink. “I’m neither gay, sad  _or_ lonely.”

“You’re good at mixing drinks. Also I don’t wanna be alone with those two, once they get tipsy.” Ymir shrugged.

Some hours later, however, Mikasa’s vast knowledge of alcoholic beverages had run out and they were all too drunk to care. Armin was therefore sent into the kitchen to practise his own mixing skills. After pouring an entire bottle of Fanta into a jug of rosé wine, he returned to the others.

Had Armin been any less drunk he would’ve noticed how Ymir and Christa were all over each other, but he turned to Mikasa instead.

“You’re pretty.” He slurred a few drinks later, and Mikasa raised her eyebrows in disbelief, “No, seriously, like… If you had a dick I’d totally do you.”

Mikasa swallowed the laughter that threatened to spill from her mouth.

“Thanks.” She managed.

“D’you’ve a brother, or something?” Armin continued and this time Mikasa couldn’t help but to laugh.

“I do, actually.” She smiled fondly as Armin seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open. “I’ll introduce you some time.”

“Nice.” Armin murmured, as he finally passed out, spilling the last of his drink onto Krista’s carpet.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's another beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a song fic for the song your number by shinee I'M KIDDING THAT WAS A JOKE I AM SO LAME.

**Number**

 

It was just after midnight and Eren had finished his second Cuba Libre. He considered having another, but since he had work in the morning he figured that wouldn’t be wise. Instead he left his glass on a table and went towards the back door. He needed some air.

The night was cold and Eren shivered as he stepped onto the terrace, breathing easier than inside. He hadn’t expected company. It was cold enough for most people to keep inside, but as Eren became aware of his surroundings he heard quiet sobbing from the edge of the terrace. A young man was sitting there, his back towards the house, and Eren who always was his most heroic when tipsy, stepped closer.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and the guy turned to look at him. He was skinny, blond and – obviously – completely wasted. He was also crying.

“No.” He whimpered, and before Eren could even ask he began rambling.

“-and then I met this guy, and I thought it could be something, but then everything was ruined, and-“ the next five minutes Eren learnt about his job, and parents and courses and relationships. The blond man, whose name Eren had yet to learn, was getting more hysteric as he went on.

“-and, now, I’ve gotten _fat_!”

“Do you want me to get someone?” Eren asked tentatively.

“I just want to go home.”

 

Armin woke up with the worst headache of his life. It felt as if someone had split his skull with an axe. Stumbling out of bed, he was just about to go boil some much needed coffee when he saw the note on his bedside table. There was a phone number scribbled in black ink, and then a short message.

_Call me so I know you’re okay_

_Eren_


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations over coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... *drumroll* ...it's official! the eremin is here and it's here to stay (spell check changed eremin to vermin and it was v accurate). or... is it? find out in the next episode of uni student armin's chaotic life. bye.

**Afternoon Coffee**

“You’re late.” Mikasa looked up from her double espresso as Armin sat down opposite her at the table. The café was always crowded at this time in the afternoon and Mikasa sitting alone at a table for two had already given her a few annoyed glances from the barista. Armin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, like two minutes.” He replied, sipping on his steaming chai latte.

Armin saw the question in Mikasa’s eyes long before she opened her mouth.

“ _So_ …” She began, “You and Eren?”

It had been a month since the party incident when Armin, under quite embarrassing circumstances, had received Eren’s phone number. After a very awkward phone call, during which Armin thanked the other boy, they decided to meet for coffee some time.

From then on they had seen each other at least a dozen times. Armin had even spent the night at Eren’s dorm room, once. It was, actually, almost unbelievable that Mikasa had failed to notice their relationship until now – being Eren’s sister, and all.

“Did you guys…” Mikasa stirred her coffee while giving Armin a meaningful look, “You know?”

“ _Mikasa_!” Armin exclaimed, receiving some curious stares from the other customers. He was blushing profusely. Mikasa only laughed.

“Did you?” she asked again, and Armin looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Well… yeah.” He murmured, and Mikasa smiled triumphantly.

“Nice.” She said, “I suppose this is where I’m supposed to have my if-you-ever-hurt-him-I’ll-kill-you speech, but for some reason I don’t think you will.”

“Thank… you?” Armin didn’t know what to say. Mikasa took his hand in reassurance.

“But if he ever hurts you, just let me know. I’ll give him what he deserves.”

“Mikasa, he’s your _brother_.”

“Yeah, I know.” The young woman sighed, “I can’t believe I didn’t get to introduce you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> irrational fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy eremin week, everybody!!!! didn't you think we would update for this special occasion, well think again! today's prompt was au, so we thought why not give you a special eremin week chapter?  
> the special thing is that this chapter was written completely by sara, who is usually my plot-maker and beta reader, and basically what keeps this story going. all kudos to her for creating this little gem. (she has also written a one shot for each day of eremin week so far over at her tumblr, so please go check them all out! they're not related to this fic, but hey. do it anyway. her username is loggoc !!!!)   
> see you next time for more adventures in the life or armin!

**Thunderstorm**

 

Eren didn’t know what woke him first. It was either the bang from outside the window, or the terrified shriek of his boyfriend. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Before he had managed to orientate in the dark dorm room, he was attacked by the blond man who he shared his bed with.

“It’s world war three! Oh my God, Eren! What do we do? The Russians are here!” Armin cried, panic clear in his voice. There was another bright flash and another bang, just as loud as the last one.

“Oh my _God_ , holy fuck! _We’re gonna die!_ ” On bare instinct Eren pulled the crying blond close. It took a moment, and another bang, before he understood what was happening. As the room lit up with white light, Eren got a better look at the terrified face in front of him. Armin’s eyes were wide, his skin sickly pale and tears ran down his face.

“Hey, Armin. It’s alright. _Schhh_ , there’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s only thunder.” Armin looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“Th-thunder?” Eren nodded as he ran a hand through the blond hair. Armin relaxed noticeably. “So… There’s no bomb? No war?” Eren stifled the laugh that was threatening to leave his throat, not wanting to offend his boyfriend.

“There’s no bomb, only electricity in the clouds.” With a sigh, Armin fell down on Eren’s broad chest. He was lying completely on top of Eren, but the other didn’t mind as he hugged his still shaking boyfriend close. Eren tried to turn on the bedside lamp, but the room remained dark.

“Looks like the power is out. Are you alright?” he asked Armin, who sighed heavily.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Eren kissed his nose and dried his wet cheeks.

“It’s okay. I love you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpleasant surprises and old acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. It's been too long, yes, yes we know. School and shit. Yes, yes. Here's some awkwardness for you. Enjoy!

**Surprises**

 

It was a regular Saturday afternoon. Levi had just finished his shopping and found himself driving past Armin’s apartment. To be completely honest, the shortest way home was an entirely different direction, but it had been almost a week since Armin last called and Levi’s mother hen instincts had urged him to go out of his way to check on him.

Now, Armin was an adult, and Levi was very aware of this. It did not make him any less appalled at the thought of his son living alone.

Managing to call Armin on Levi’s new smartphone was a task in itself. Levi had never been a friend of technology. When he, after several minutes of trying to find his son’s number, finally called it went straight to voicemail. Maybe Armin’s phone had died.

Levi had memorized the way to Armin’s apartment thoroughly and in mere minutes he found himself in front of the door, pushing the doorbell vigorously. Then he waited. And waited. At least a minute passed before someone pulled the handle.

Levi had expected his son.

He had not expected his least favourite high school student of all time. Eren Jaeger had graduated two years ago, to Levi’s great relief, and honestly Levi had thought that he would never again have to lay his eyes on the boy. Yet, here he was. And he was wearing nothing but a pair of bright green boxers.

“Mr Smith.” Eren gulped.

Levi didn’t have time to answer before Armin came running, wearing a shirt about two sizes too big.

“Dad!” he exclaimed, panic clear in his wide eyes, “This… Um... This is Eren.”

Levi did not say anything. He glared at Eren in disbelief. After another minute of the most uncomfortable silence imaginable he cleared his throat.

“I know.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allergies suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see. here you go. enjoy! :-)

**Peanuts**

When Eren decided to quit university Armin was upset. He had always found education important, and it had not occurred to him that anyone would want to give that up. Then Eren got himself a job. A month later Eren booked a table at a restaurant much fancier than they used to afford, and Armin had to admit that having a boyfriend with a steady income had its perks.   
“What are we even celebrating?” Armin asked, after the waiter walked away. The prices on the menu made him sweat just a little, but Eren brushed his worries off with a grin.  
“Do I need a reason to spoil you?” he replied.  
Armin rolled his eyes.

The food was great. The waiter had recommended the pasta, and Armin did not regret following his advice. The tagliatelle was mixed with a creamy chicken-sauce, that tasted strangely familiar. Armin enjoyed it fully, until he suddenly found himself unable to breathe.   
“ _Eren_.” Armin tried to widen his eyes, but his face had started to swell. His throat itched, and his lungs were screaming for oxygen.  
“What's wrong, babe, you look really pale?” Eren asked, dropping his fork in worry, as Armin started gasping for air.   
“My pen-” He said, before suddenly falling to the floor. The last thing he saw was Eren shouting for an ambulance as he pulled the adrenaline pen from his bag.

Armin opened his eyes slowly. A white ceiling greeted him, then a familiar voice.  
“Peanuts. In the sauce.” Eren spoke softly, “I'm just glad you're okay.”  
“Yeah.” Armin forced a weak smile. He felt terrible. Eren sighed in relief.  
“I called your parents,” Eren pulled Armin's fringe back from his forehead, and Armin welcomed the gentle touch, “They're on their way.”  
“Okay.” Armin closed his eyes. “That's good.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating and unexpected sightings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> najs :-)

**Ice prince**

 

It was a Saturday in late February when Krista proposed they should go skating. Actually it was more of an order than a proposal, as despite Eren’s protests, she still went on with the plans. Krista used to be a figure skater. She even had a pair of skates that still fit her. Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Ymir were not as well prepared.

“You can always hire skates.” Krista beamed, “And don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

 

Armin was optimistic. He figured it would be nice to spend a day outdoors, and even though he had never skated before he supposed he would try his best. Besides, how hard could it be? Ten minutes and a dozen bruises later Armin admitted that he might have been too optimistic. He had lost Eren in the crowd long ago, and it was difficult to stand on his own, let alone move.

That’s when he saw _him_. Jean Kirstein was skating in his direction. He hadn’t seen Armin yet, but if he lifted his eyes only the slightest-

Suddenly moving wasn’t a problem anymore, and Armin threw himself behind the nearest snowdrift. A gloved hand silenced his sigh of relief.

“Stay quiet.” Mikasa hushed.

“What are you doing here?” Armin replied, when the damp glove had left his face.

“Hiding from this guy I accidentally slept with last week. You?”

“My ex.” Mikasa nodded, keeping Armin’s head down with a firm hand.

 

“Where _were_ you?” Eren exclaimed as they all met up by his car, tired and cold after two hours of outdoor activity.

“Around.” Mikasa replied, and Armin shrugged, “Were you any good?”

“I didn’t fall once.” Eren huffed. No one questioned him, but the countless bruises Armin discovered later that night begged to differ.


End file.
